


Yellow Tulips

by minholy_shit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholy_shit/pseuds/minholy_shit
Summary: The flowers are beautiful, but it won't let me breathe





	Yellow Tulips

The flowers were in his throat again. It was like multiple sandpapers scratching his throat but way worse. His throat felt so dry and itchy.

The flowers may be the cause of his death, but he didn't care about that. His parents wanted him to get a surgery, but he just couldn't. Afterall, if he gets a surgery It'll make him forget the feeling of loving his beautiful flower. He'd rather give up life than give up the feeling of love whenever the older smiles at him.

A tear escaped Jisung's left eye as he coughs up the last petal that hangs on his mouth. The flowers were yellow tulips. It was ironic. The flower symbolized "sunshine in your smile". One of the ways Minho described Jisung. Jisung smiles bitterly as he remembers the first time Minho complimented him.

 

 _"_ Jisungie _! "Minho shouted, calling for the younger boy._

_"Minho-hyung? What is it?" Jisung asked, frowning a little bit._

_"It's nothing, I just wanted to see you" Minho answered, grinning. He glanced down at Jisung's frown and looked at him in the eye. His eyes had a hint of sadness in them, and it made Minho frown._

_"Jisungie, why are you sad?"_

_"I-it's_ nothing. _" Jisung said, avoiding Minho's eyes._

 _"Jisungie, don't_ lie _" Minho said, looking at Jisung_

_"it's just that I failed my chemistry exam," Jisung looked at the floor, frowning once again_

_"Jisungie, it's okay. Just do better next time!" Minho said, hugging the younger boy._

_"Thanks, hyung." Jisung smiled up at the older boy._

_"Your smile is like the sun! it's so bright. I love your smile." Minho grinned._

_Jisung blushed and looked at the other side of the hall. "Come on, I'll treat you ice cream!"_

 

 

Jisung smiled at the memory.

"Should I really risk my life for him?" Jisung asked himself.

There is only one thing he could do. He can only look at the petals that he coughs up, He was tired of it.

But is he willing to waste his life for someone who doesn't know?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @spaceythebeta for being the bestest beta reader~  
> She's an amazing beta so if you need a beta just talk to her on tumblr  
> https://spaceythebeta.tumblr.com/


End file.
